


Silent Love

by Gelsomina



Category: NewS (Band), Tegomass
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 05:03:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10429749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gelsomina/pseuds/Gelsomina





	

It’s silent.

 

It’s static.

 

Like the morning after flying with a cold. With your ears plugged you can’t hear the welcome back or next day’s good morning.

 

Tegoshi places palms over his ears, presses his forehead against his forearms, and curls up into even smaller space.

 

He went back yesterday for the last time. They still didn’t have the nerve to speak, it had been quieter than today’s stillness. Masuda’s fingers had traced across the goosebumps on Tegoshi’s arm and Tegoshi had watched, feeling the distance between their hearts.

 

He had always been open and didn’t need to further narrate his heart’s or mind’s content. Masuda was withdrawn and unwilling to decipher his innermost. It wasn’t a match, and between incompatible individuals love becomes a curse. There will be a painful void despite how close your skins press, despite how deep into your memory their scent and sound gets trapped.

 

Tegoshi remembers vividly where the tickling sensation turned into comforting warmth, as Masuda’s palm pressed flat on his skin and slid onto his shoulder. Masuda always grabbed him. Breathed on Tegoshi’s face, down his neck, and chest, where Tegoshi’s own blood would take up and heat him downwards in a rush.

 

Last night had been disturbingly humourless. The game was not there, the giggles ceased to exist, the smiles were gone. There were sighs, silent cries, desperate breaths as the last attempt to choke out the words _I love you._

 

It was too late when their sweat began to dry.

 

Masuda had frozen the room, left coldness in the air that one would find difficult to inhale. Tegoshi could feel the disappointment and read he wasn’t it. The last eye contact had been long. It was a question to which Tegoshi had eventually nodded. There was no future for them and it was okay. It was going to be okay. Time would take care of the lingering feelings and bury them securely. It would remain beautiful.

 

A sob escapes Tegoshi’s throat and the room begins to fill with sound. He lifts his face, hits his eyes to keep the water in them.

 

He had really wanted to tell him.


End file.
